bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vamprah
Vamprah, a male Makuta, was one of the Phantoka Makuta that tried to conquer Karda Nui, along with Antroz and Chirox. For some reason, Vamprah didn't speak--he didn't like any kind of unneccesary noise. He, along with Chirox and Antroz, was blinded by the light from Matoro, when he used the Ignika to save Mata Nui's life. Vamprah was the true hunter among the Makuta, who delighted in silently stalking his prey. Even his allies were uncomfortable around him. Thanks to his mask power and his own experiments, he literally fed on the hopes and dreams of others. Vamprah, like all other Makuta, once worked solely on Rahi creation. When Teridax took over the Brotherhood, Vamprah remained silent throughout the meeting, but joined with Teridax in the end. Vamprah, Antroz, and Chirox were ordered to invade Karda Nui by air in order to control Mata Nui's situation and prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. Vamprah drained the light of Radiak, when Matoro entered Karda Nui to use the Ignika. Though he saw Vamprah briefly before dying, he did not know who it was, making him the "winged shape in the waterfall". Like Antroz and Chirox, Vamprah was permanently blinded by the bright light caused by Matoro when Mata Nui was revived from death. Therefore, the three Makuta chose Shadow Matoran to act as their "eyes," Vamprah chose Gavla to act as his. Shortly after, Vamprah and the other Makuta conflicted with the remaining Av-Matoran. During the conflict, Vamprah launched a Tridax Pod, but the Shadow Leeches in it were destroyed by Tanma. The Toa Nuva then appeared and the Makuta momentarily retreated to their lair, discussing their plans. Later, the Makuta battled with the three Toa Nuva, Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa. During the battle, Vamprah used his Kanohi Avsa and defeated Kopaka. Vamprah, along with Antroz and Chirox, arrived at the Shadow Leech Hive just as Kopaka and Solek defeated Mutran. They were able to defeat the Toa and Matoran and capture them. When Antroz interrogated the Toa, Vamprah and Chirox held the Av-Matoran hostage until Pohatu saved them. The Toa then destroyed the Shadow Leech vats and then ran through Vamprah and Chirox using Pohatu's Kakama Nuva, causing the two great pain. Afterwards, the hive was destroyed by Toa Ignika. Shortly after the hive was destroyed, the Makuta regrouped at Antroz's cavern. Icarax arrived afterwards and the Makuta ventured to the last remaining Av-Matoran village to destroy it, only to find it deserted. Gavla then found two Shadow Matoran bound by Lightvines. They freed the Matoran, and learned from then that the Toa Nuva had ambushed them then fled towards the Makuta's lair, and Vamprah realized that they were after the third Keystone. While Vamprah and Galva flew up to the other Makuta, they were ambushed by the Toa Nuva and the Av-Matoran. Vamprah and Gavla became engaged in a battle with Lewa and Tanma, but were interrupted by Vican. Vican delivered Mutran's message telling the Makuta to retreat to the Swamp of Secrets and regroup. Vamprah grudgingly agreed after Lewa was joined by all of the remaining Av-Matoran. Kanohi He wore the Kanohi Avsa, the Great Mask of Hunger. It allowed the user to drain light, energy, or positive emotions from a target at a distance. Trivia *Vamprah was derived from "vampire". *Vamprah has no feet, only more knives Set information *Vamprah's piece count is 49 *Vamprah's set number is 8692 Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta